Field of the Invention
The present technology describes a new way of treating malignant solid tumors.
Related Art
Historically, cancer fighting has been about blocking, inhibiting or binding to specific molecular targets. It is either the classic chemotherapeutic approach or the targeted therapy or the immunological therapies. Taxol and 5-FU are both classic examples of the chemotherapeutic approach. Tamoxifen and Herceptin are examples of targeted therapies and Rituxan and Erbitux are examples of immunological therapies with monoclonal antibodies. All of these therapeutic approaches target either directly the cancer cell or rapidly dividing cells in various phases of division. The problem with the above mentioned therapeutic approaches is that they all have the cell or parts of the cell, as a target. However, the immense plasticity of cancer helps cancer to evade being treated as a target, therefore escaping treatment.